The Only One
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Joey's made a mistake. Can she get back the only one she loves? One shot.


This is just some drabble. Hope you like!!

* * *

I stand here, being greeted by my ''friends'' on landing a great catch like Dawson Leery as my husband. He was Hollywood's youngest director and he was mine.

Their faces were as green with envy.

It didn't matter to me. I only loved one man my whole life. Only one could make me happy. Only one could make my life complete. Only one I could love.

And I married his best friend.

It wasn't as though Pacey was completly gone from my life. While I was dating Dawson, Pacey and I had had an affair. Before you judge me, remember, Pacey was my heart.

Dawson could never be.

But when he saw the pregnantcy test in the trash, he was ecstatic. He was going to be a father! He had proposed the very same day and how could I break his heart?

So I said yes, while my heart scremed no.

For I was letting Dawson enter an illusion.

The baby wasn't his.

It was Pacey's.

* * *

''Hello Mrs. Leery.'' he says, he voice full of anger and hurt.

I turn to face him and almost wince at the pain written in his bright blue eyes.

Pain I put there.

''Hi Pacey.'' I say quietly, tears forming in my eyes.

''No, you don't get to cry. You said you loved _me_. You said you wanted _me_. How can I not be angry?'' he says queitly.

Pacey wouldn't make a scene.

''I had to. I'm pregnant.'' I whisper.

Pacey stared at me.

''I'm sorry.'' I cry, turning and ready to flee into the crowd.

But he grabs my arm stopping me.

I turn to face him.

''Congrats Joey.'' he says sadly.

I almost wanna scream it, shout it. The baby's yours not his! I made a mistake! I love you!

But I didn't.

For my husband walked over to us.

''Hello Pacey.'' he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

This is his way of gloating. He thinks he won. He put the ring on my finger.

But he didn't put the baby inside me.

He didn't own my heart.

''Congrats Dawson.'' Pacey says, his eyes on me.

''I want you to be the godfather Pacey.'' Dawson says, and I wanna smack him.

''I'd love to be.'' Pacey says, meeting his eyes and his challange.

* * *

Mitchell Wade Leery, named for his grandfather, was born on September 7, 1992 and Pacey was true to his word.

Everyday, after Dawson had gone on to work, Pacey would arrive, ready and willing to play with baby Mitchell. Mitchell adored Pacey, right from the silly faces he made, to the gentle way he would pick him up.

Pacey was a true natural with his son.

The three of us would sit on the couch watching cartoons and his felt like a family. Pacey would wrap an arm aound my shoulders casually, with Mitchell on his lap.

The facade would be ruined when Dawson called, annoucing he was coming home.

I would see the hurt in Pacey's eyes as Mitchell grew excited on his father's homecoming. As Mitchell grew older, him and Dawson grew apart.

On Mitchell's fifth birthday, Dawson was working and couldn't make it.

But Pacey did.

While work was taking over Dawson's life, Pacey was becomming a part of Mitchell's. He was there to teach him to ride a bike and was there when he lost his first tooth.

In general, Pacey was becoming his father.

The father he should have been.

* * *

Years past and Mitchell came to be eight years old. He joined the Little League Team and was so excited for his first game.

Until Dawson couldn't make it.

Mitchell was heartbroken but tred to be brave for his mom. I could see it in his eyes.

So when he stepped up to the plate, ready to bat, I decided to be his loudest fan.

But I wasn't

It was Pacey.

Pacey came to the game and cheered loudly as Mitchell stepped up to the plate. My son smilied widely and waved to Pacey.

He hit a huge home run and the three of us went out to celebrate.

That's when Pacey gave us the news.

He was moving to New York.

But he quickly insisted he wanted us to visit often. He promised Mitchell they wouldn't grow apart and I believed him.

Pacey never lied to his son.

* * *

Mitchell and I would fly out to New York every chance we got. While Mitchell spent days with Pacey, I would visit with my oldest friend Jen Lindley.

Jen knew that I loved Pacey, but she never said a word.

She was my best friend.

More years past and mine and Dawson's marriage was slowly fading. I heard rumors of others in his life but it didn't bother me.

I loved Pacey.

That's why it hurt when he cancled on us at the last minute. Mitchell and I had flown out to New York to visit and he said that he had other plans.

Instead of wasting the trip, we stayed with Jen and one say, at the park I saw him.

Pacey was walking the path, his arm around a slighly smaller red-head. I watched with a heavy heart as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, something that made her giggle and hit his arm lightly.

Mitchell wanted to know why was crying.

How could I explain?

* * *

I learned her name was Natalie Evans and they had met one night, set up by friends.

Mitchell turned twelve and for the first time in his life, Dawson was there.

Pacey was not.

Mitchell was happy his father had come, but I watched as his sad eyes scoped the door every second, to see if his idol would walk through.

He never did.

As Mitchell and I left the party (Dawson had had to leave earlier) we heard a horn honk and there was Pacey.

He was sorry he missed the party, saying that he just flew out today on business and had to take care of stuff. He was here now, and that's all that mattered to Mitchell.

He took the two of us sailing, as he and I did many years ago and as Mitchell slept below docks, Pacey and I stayed above deck.

As he rattled on and on about Natalie, I couldn't take it.

I kissed his, jamming my toungue into his mouth.

We broke apart breathless and I could read his eyes.

He wanted me.

And I wanted him.

Before anything could happen Mitchell came above deck and Pacey took us home.

* * *

The next day, while Mitchell was at school and Dawson at work, I went to his hotel.

He opened his door and dragged me inside and we made love for hours.

I told him I missed him and that I loved him and he said the same.

The affair went on for several years.

When Mitchell turned 16, I discovered something wonderful.

I was pregnant again.

Dawson hadn't touched me in years so I knew it was Pacey's!

I decided to fly out to New York and tell him.

I arrived outside his door, my eyes glowing with happiness. I would tell Pacey I was expecting his baby and we would be happy.

The door opened and my smile fell.

Natalie answered the door.

I looked her over, wondering if it was just her looks that won her over.

Then I saw it.

The glitter of an engagement ring, flasing in me eyes, teasing me, tormenting me.

I had lost my chance.

I wasn't going to steal hers.

I explained I was an old friend, coming to surprise him.

Then I left, hoping never to return.

* * *

Pacey told me the next day and I screamed at him, asking why he did this if he loved me.

He then reminded me I was married and had a baby with another man.

Then I told him who Mitchell's father really was.

He looked at me with such hatred, I regretted not telling him sooner.

I explained to him why I lied, why I protected Dawson.

I told him I loved him.

But he didn't care.

I jumped into his arms and begged him to take me back.

But he walked away.

That night I old Mitchell the truth.

Naturally, he was hurt and was a little angry when I explained what happened.

He left for a while, and I would later find out that he went to confront Pacey.

* * *

The next day, he apperard, allwoing me to tell my story, including the fact that I was pregnant with his child again.

I told him I would leave Dawson and he didn't believe me.

I insisted and he gave me a deadline.

On the day Mitchell turned 17, he would fly back to New York to marry Natalie and I had until then to leave Dawson or he would marry his fiancee.

It was in two days,

I had the divorce papers done in one.

On Mitchell's birthday, I presented Dawson with the papers and he signed him, knowing this day was coming.

We said goodbye and I told him a part of me would always love him.

He told me to be happy with Pacey, for he knew that's why I was leaving him.

I bid Mitchell a goodbye and got to the airport in time to stop Pacey from leaving.

We then jetted to Las Vegas to be married.

Original it's not, but it didn't matter.

We were in love.

* * *

We returned to New York together. _She _had left the apartment and it was ours now.

Mitchell visited often, getting to truly know his own father.

Haighlynn Marie Witter was born on Febuary 11, 2010, the same year Mitchell graduated from high school and departed to college.

The next time I saw Dawson was at his wedding to Jen Lindley.

The two had grown close after our divorce and soon fell in love.

I couldn't be happier for them.

When we were alone, Dawson thanked me, his eyes radiating in true happiness.

He had Jen, and nine months later, little Daniel James Leery.

I had Pacey and Haighlynn.

We both had Mitchell.

Our lives were complete.

I was finally with the man of my dreams.The only one who could make me happy. The only one who could make my life complete. The only one I could love.

And I married him.


End file.
